As various wearable products spring up, OLED display equipments are attracting more and more attention due to the ultra color quality and an unlimited potential of becoming lighter and thinner. The OLED display equipments have such advantages as emitting light actively, light-weight, a wide field of view, a high contrast ratio, a fast response speed and low power consumption and full-color display.
People usually read books or operate on the OLED display equipments outdoors. However, since the OLED display equipments adopt metal electrodes, the reading experience in strong light is bad. Generally, a polarizer is attached onto a surface of the OLED display equipment to eliminate the effect of ambient light. However, the polarizer may absorb about half of the light beams emitted by the OLED display equipment, such that the light utilization of the OLED display equipment may be reduced.